Silent of Death
by adv3nt-childr3n
Summary: Que dire? Que faire lorsque l'on est proie de sa propre réalité illusion? Que croire? Y a t'il un moyen d'en réchapper indemne?
1. Exode

**Note de l'auteur:  
**Me revoilà! Non pas avec "Kami no Shino" que j'ai décidé d'arrêter vu le manque d'inspiration que j'avais --'. Il va sans dire que je m'étais mise dans une situation assez déplaisante -je partais totalement en live-.  
Bref, si je suis ici, c'est pour vous présenter ma nouvelle histoire. Tordue, sadique, débile... Tout y passera! Je vous assure, je ne suis pas responsable... Je suis probablement schyzophrène sur les bords XD.  
J'ai écris les 4 premier chapitres sur un coup de tête... J'me suis pas cassé le cul pour le personnage principal, comme vous pourrez le constater d'ici peu XD  
De qui me suis inspiré pour "Hyde"?  
J'vous le dit toute suite, ce n'est pas du chanteur lui même mais c'est tout près XD  
Pour les noms pareil --'.  
J'ai pas d'imagination pour les noms, je sais pas sa passe pas... Heureusement que je veux pas de gosses plus tard XD  
Hum je m'éloigne...  
L'histoire n'entre pas directement dans le vif de l'action. Vous comprendrez en lisant , si non ben demandez moi .  
Je crois avoir tout dit... cherche encore  
Ah! Ben oui bien sûr ! L'histoire est basée sur Silent Hill en général, mais remixé made in Lysson sa promet d'être dans le glauque, morbide, sadisme,... Je radote déjà T.T  
Donc âme sensible s'abstenir XD.  
Maintenant, place au carnage!  
**

* * *

**  
**† Silent of Death †  
**Chapter 1: Exode.

South Ashfield Height, immeuble banal en soit contenant 2 étages d'appartement exploité par ses locataires tous généralement matinal. Tous sauf un… L'exception tombe sur un jeune homme aux allures de mannequin dénommé Hyde. Blond, les yeux bleu, 1,80m, les traits fins de son visage marque une légère androgynie … Il avait beaucoup de groupie, mais rare était les occasions ou il pouvait les approcher…

Le problème était: sa demi-sœur… Toujours au aguets détestant les femmes qu'il côtoyait, elle faisait d'ailleurs de leur vie un véritable enfer et pour cause, son frère était tout ce qu'il lui restait elle ne supportait pas qu'il puisse la laisser de coté. Elle était égoïste mais se fichait bien de le savoir elle ne faisait vraiment rien pour changer.  


En dehors de ça, lui vivait une existence marginale depuis peu, plus précisément depuis le décès de sa mère adoptive suite à un cancer. Il avait reprit sa demi sœur sous son aile cherchant du travail qui bien souvent ne durait pas longtemps… Il n'était pas du genre ponctuel… ni du genre à se taire…Aujourd'hui il avait un nouvel entretien d'embauche, il devait absolument trouver du travail ou les services sociaux se chargeraient de sa sœur et il devrait quitter cet appartement.Il n'avait pas pu payer son loyer ce mois-ci, et n'étant pas particulièrement apprécié du propriétaire celui-ci mettrait tout en œuvre pour le mettre dehors, il n'attendait qu'un faux pas…

Hyde n'était pas matinal du tout… En particulier lorsqu'il s'agit de se réveiller à 7h00 dans le but d'être à l'entretien1h30 plus tard. Il n'aimait pas se dépêcher, bien que comme toujours lorsque son réveil s'actionne celui-ci se retrouve en mille morceau après s'être gentiment éclaté dans le mur. Et bien sûr aujourd'hui serait tout aussi banal que les jours précédents.

7h00 le réveille s'enclenche.Une main aux doigts fin sort du lit et prend le réveille pour le balancer comme prévu dans le mur et s'écraser dans un bruit métallique sur le sol…L'humeur était d'autant plus à son comble que la veille celui-ci avait abusé sur l'alcool. Gueule de bois s'impose…Ne se souciant le moins du monde de se foutu entretien qu'il avait déjà oublié, le jeune blond replongea dans son sommeil si vital tout en priant pour avoir la paix.

Malheureusement une jeune fille au look excentrique –jupe écossaise mauve et noir, t-shirt moulant mauve avec un motif, botte noir, mitaine lignée noir et mauve ainsi que des noir à filet…- ne manqua pas de le réveiller en débarquant dans sa chambre sans même prendre le temps de toquer en hurlant, ne se préoccupant pas de la posture dans laquelle son frère pouvait se trouver.Elle criait déjà sur le jeune homme.

«Hyde, espèce de payasse! Dépêche-toi de te lever!»

Le concerné ne bougea pas, habitué à ce genre de phrase chaque jour… Peut-être oubliai-il que sa sœur pouvait se montrer persuasive.

«Hyde, le propriétaire m'a donné ce papier il y'a dix minutes… Lève-toi!»

Le jeune homme ouvrit un œil afin de vérifier si l'adolescente disait vrai. Effectivement celle-ci ne mentait pas. Elle s'agenouilla face à lui et posa sa tête dans ses mains laissant tomber la lettre du propriétaire sur les draps.

«Je comprends, pourquoi elles s'affolent en te voyant c'est vrai, t'es pas mal foutu j'avais jamais remarqué» Dit-elle suivant la courbe qu'effectuait le dos de son frère à moitié découvert de ses yeux couleur noisette.

Face au terme cru de sa sœur, la réponse de l'hôte de la pièce spacieuse fut brève et précise.

«La ferme, Mya sors d'ici immédiatement avant que je ne te retourne une claque magistrale…» Dit-il d'une voix pâteuse.

La demoiselle ne l'entendit pas de cette façon et afficha un sourire que l'on pourrait qualifier de niais en prenant en compte le fait que ses cheveux son multicolore grâce au rajoute dont elle semble «fanatique»

«Monsieur fait le modeste face à sa petite sœur chérie?»

Agacé, Hyde tourna la tête de l'autre coté afin de mieux pouvoir se rendormir. Mais il ne fallu peu de temps avant que Mya fasse le tour du lit pour se reposté face au blond.

«Je te laisse10 minutes, si tu n'es pas debout, j'appelle la cruche du 302même si elle n'a pas montré sa tronche depuis 2 jours… Elle ne ratera pas cette occasion!»

A ses mot, elle sorti de la chambre en laissant le mot du propriétaire sur le lit du jeune homme. Il marmonna quelque injure, pour terminé par un: «Sale foutu peste…» Et ensuite, se lever manquant de se claqué la tête dans le mur face à la douleur insupportable qui s'était soudainement éprit de lui.  
Il enfila à moitié dans le vague un pantalon et prit le papier que lui avait laissé sa sœur pour sortir de la chambre.

Il fut accueilli par un petit déjeuné dressé sur le mini bar de la cuisine et un sourire radieux d'une sœur au petit soin pour son frère sans doute de mauvaise humeur par ce réveille quelque peu particulier.  
Il lui lança un faible «merci» se tenant la tête sachant pertinemment qu'il aurait commit une grave erreur en la niant

«De rien!» Répliqua-t-elle d'un ton enjoué.

Il s'installa sur le tabouret et déplia la lettre de son propriétaire.  
Il ne s'attendait pas à recevoir de bonne nouvelle… Après tout, il savait déjà ce que cela indiquait.Mya, servait un verre de jus d'orange à son frère lorsqu'elle prit la parole.

«Alors?» Dit-elle impatiente et inquiète à la fois.

Il lâcha la feuille sur la table et prit son verre d'un geste brusque afin de le vidé d'une traite et répondre.

«Rien bien sûr… On est juste dans une merde noire…Si demain le loyer n'est pas payé dès la première heure, nous sommes officiellement S.D.F» Répliqua-t-il en détournant le regard tout en prenant un croissant.

La jeune fille perdit son sourire et baissa la tête.

«Je suis désolée… c'est moi qui te cause autant de problème…»

«Ce n'est pas ta faute ne dit pas n'importe quoi.» Répondit-il plus calmement comme si le croissant l'avait calmé un peu.

L'adolescente se sentait un peu rassurée face au calme ont il avait fait preuve dans sa réponse, elle reprit:

«J'espère que tu auras ce travail…»  


Il ne répondit pas et ce contenta de regarder l'horloge furtivement: 7h30.  
Dans 1h il devrait être la bas… Il était temps de s'activer s'il voulait avoir une chance d'arriver à temps… Il mordit une dernière fois dans son aliment sucré et se leva tout en mâchant le croissant. 

Il débarrassa la table d'un geste las, sous les yeux de la jeune fille et entra dans la salle de bain afin de prendre une bonne douche et froide de préférence, afin de faire passer ce foutu mal de tête…


	2. Dialogue

**Note de l'auteur:  
**Voici le deuxième chapitre. Pas bien long mais il est nécessaire qu'il en soit ainsi pour moi .  
Je ne tiens plus à faire des chapitres aussi long qu'auparavant.

* * *

**†Silent of Death†  
**Chapter 2: Dialogue.

Durant ce temps Mya s'affala dans le sofa et alluma la télévision. Il n'y avait rien à cette heure bien sûr, elle zappa d'ailleurs plusieurs fois avant de tomber sur les informations. Elle n'était pas fanatique du journal télévisé, elle s'en fichait d'ailleurs royalement.  
Néanmoins, elle était intriguée par le sujet de ce jour particulièrement gore.

Une femme d'une vingtaine d'année portée disparue depuis une semaine avait été retrouvée pendue dans une église, grâce à la corde du cloché. Elle avait été sauvagement lacérée sur tout le corps, elle avait aussi été défigurée par des morsures visiblement humaine. Les mots du journaliste avait été clair: "des bout de chairs ont été sauvagement arraché sur le visage ainsi que tout le corps..."  
Elle n'était pas morte tout de suite mais s'était lentement vidée de son sang qui s'était écoulé dans un seau lui aussi retrouvé en dessous de la victime. On l'avait pendue après sa mort pour «enjolivé» la scène déjà macabre.  
Les enquêteurs avait trouvé sur le corps de la victime un nombre «01121»Un meurtre d'une rare violence dans la région… Tout portait à croire à un sérial killer psychopathe et cannibale.

Mya déglutit, est-ce que ceci avait un rapport avec ce qu'elle cachait?Lorsque que le portrait de la jeune femme fut montré à la T.V une boule se format au niveau sonestomac Cette femme… La même qu'au centre commercial… Et puis ensuite…Non, elle ne devait pas y penser…

Elle éteignit la télé nerveuse et regarda l'heure: 7h45. Elle prit une grande inspiration afin de pouvoir se calmer.  
Puis comme à l'accoutumée elle cria encore sur son frère décidé à trainer

«Hyde! Dépêche-toi!»Dit-elle en se levant du canapé pour se diriger vers la salle de bain.

Elle sentit le doux parfum de son frère envahir la pièce malgré la porte close de la salle d'eau. Il adorait s'en mettre partout, on pouvait de cette façon savoir lorsqu'il était passé dans une pièce car l'odeur de ce parfum avait tendance à persister.  
«T'abuses! Tu ne sens pas la mort tu sais!Et puis sort de là!» Cria-t-elle devant la porte qui s'ouvrit brusquement.

L'adolescente s'arrêta net en voyant le jeune homme sortir de la salle, prêt.   
Il entreprit de prendre son paquet de cigarette posé sur la table du salon pour en prendre une et commencer à la fumer observant par la fenêtre ouverte les gens s'activer. Une faible brise se faisait sentir. Il appréciait cette sensation tiède le caresser.

«Tu n'as pas école aujourd'hui?» Posa-t-il observant toujours le monde dehors.

«Si, mais je commence plus tard! Je vais donc pouvoir t'accompagner!»

«Tu te sens tellement obligée de me suivre partout, comme tu le fais?» Dit-il en soufflant une bouffée de la substance nocive qu'il fumait.

La jeune fille hésita à répondre, elle savait ou le sujet mènerait elle répondit de façon innocente.

«C'est juste que… j'ai envie de t'accompagner… tu ne veux pas?»

«Ne ment pas. Tu n'as pas envie tu as juste peur qu'il y ait une femme qui s'approche de moi voir même pire, me parle…»

Elle ne répondit pas. S'était exactement le cas.

«J'aimerais bien que tu arrête ce petit jeu. J'en ai plus qu'assez Mya…» Dit-il calmement

«Oui, mais…»

«Mais quoi?»

«J'ai pas envie de passer en dernier…»

Après un petit moment de réflexion, Il tira une dernière fois sur le mégot et le jeta par la fenêtre. Il se redressa et se tourna vers le seul être qui lui restait à présent.

«Tu ne passeras jamais en dernier. Pourquoi n'as-tu pas confiance? Tu crois que je me fiche de toi? Tu crois vraiment que si s'était le cas je me battrais autant? Réfléchis…Ne sois pas aussi égoïste »

Elle resta là un moment puis murmura un «merci» avec un petit sourire timide. Il s'approcha d'elle et lui donna un baiser sur le front. Il prit ensuite sa veste, Mya le reteint par le bras juste avant qu'il franchisse la porte.

«Fais attention à toi. Un psychopathe cannibale rode dans le coin…»

Le jeune homme lui sourit.

«Mya… Ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est pas à moi qu'il s'attaquera.»

Il ferma ensuite la porte. L'adolescente se rendit à la fenêtre pour voir son frère partir rejoindre le métro en face de chez eux.


	3. Mirage

**Note de l'auteur:** Bonne lecture

**†Silent of Death†  
**Chapter 3: Mirage.

Après l'avoir vu descendre les marches du métro, elle vit cet «enfoiré» de Riku qui se dirigeait vers l'entrée du bâtiment. Elle le remballerait comme il faut! Après tout Hyde n'était pas là! Comme prévu quelque seconde après cet instant de réflexion la sonnette retentit. Elle se précipita alors devant la porte et l'ouvrit.

«Hyde n'est pas là!»

Le jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année esquissa un sourire malicieux.

«Et la politesse tu l'as oublié? Tout d'abord on dit bonjour, ensuite on parle…»

«Pas grave c'est que toi… Il n'est pas là et je dois partir pour l'école donc, ciao»

Ils se toisèrent d'un regard noir. S'était la guerre entre eux depuis 2 ans, plus précisément le jour ou elle avait par colère voulu sauter du toit de leur maison tout simplement parce que sa mère lui avait refusé une sortie. Dotée d'une puérilité sans équivoque à cette époque, Hyde avait alors tenté de la récupéré en y montant aussi, mais celui-ci avait glissé et était tombé du toit. Il avait alors failli mourir. Il était resté 4 mois dans le coma. Riku ne lui avait jamais pardonné son geste stupide.

«Dis-lui que je suis passé.»

II tourna les talons et s'en alla, tandis que Mya ferma la porte pour se dépêcher à prendre son sac et sortir tout en fermant la porte à clef. Elle remit la clef dans sa poche lorsqu'elle leva les yeux elle remarqua une tache noire devant la porte du 302. Le parquet étant brun et régulièrement nettoyé cela relevait du suspect. Elle s'approcha alors de la tache le cœur battant. Etait-ce encore ces horreurs? Elle allait en avoir le cœur net… lorsqu'elle fut assez proche de celle-ci elle étouffa un cri d'effroi. C'était du sang… une flaque de sang qui s'écoulait lentement de la porte et dont l'odeur fétide lui donnait la nausée. Dans un état second, elle toucha la substance visqueuse pour s'assurer qu'elle ne rêvait pas mais une voix grave et glaciale la ramena sur terre

«Mademoiselle Satoru, tout va bien?»

Horrifiée elle tourna la tête vers son interlocuteur qui n'était autre que son propriétaire en personne. Son teint était pâle et son cœur battait à tout rompre, apparemment lui ne voyait pas la flaque de sang qui ne cessait de couler. Le vieil homme inquiet de ne pas l'entendre répondre s'approcha d'elle.

«Mademoiselle Satoru, qu'est-ce qu'il y a?»

Elle détourna ses yeux vers le sol. A présent il était revenu à son état d'origine, elle croyait devenir follemais… c'était comme ça depuis plusieurs jours déjà… Elle voyait des choses que d'autres ne voyait pas…

«Mademoiselle!»

«Tout va bien, merci»

Elle tourna les talons et rentra chez elle paniqua. Il était vrai qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis plus de deux jours la locataire de cet appartement.  
Elle n'était même pas sortie prendre son courrier, elle ne répondait même pas lorsque que l'on sonnait à sa porte, et sa voiture était pourtant là. Mais de là à voir cette horreur qui en plus ne s'avère ne pas être vrai… Cette histoire de psychopathe l'avait atteinte plus que ce qu'elle croyait…Elle se calla en boule dans son fauteuil et prit le téléphone posé sur la table pour composer le numéro de son frère. Elle savait qu'il serait probablement encore à ce rendez-vous mais elle devait lui expliquer et ça ne pouvait pas attendre. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle avait se genre de vision.Après deux sonneries celui-ci répondit

«Mya, qu'est-ce que tu veux? Je suis en rendez-vous!»

Elle sanglotait à présent. Le fait que son frère s'énerve lui mettait un poids en plus qu'elle n'était pas apte à supporter dans un moment pareil.

«Hyde je t'en prie revient vite, il faut que je t'explique quelque chose, je n'en peux plus…»

«Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Pourquoi tu pleures?»

«Reviens… S'il te plait… »

«Je ne peux pas maintenant, Mya, je ne peux pas foirer maintenant, essais de comprendre un peux!»

«Hyde, je suis terrorisée!»Cria-t-elle

Il soupira exaspéré. Mais il devait l'avouer, jamais il ne l'avait entendue aussi effrayée.

«J'arrive…»

«Merci… Je suis désolée…»

«A toute suite…»

Elle raccrocha et posa le portable sur la table. Elle se rappela les jours précédents… Ca faisait une semaine... Une semaine qu'elle voyait des horreurs toutes plus poussée les unes que les autres. Elle ne comprenait aucunement ce qui lui arrivait… De plus cette femme à la télé… elle l'avait vue le jour de sa disparition….Elle semblait en pleine forme, elle ne la connaissait pas bien sûr mais elle faisait ses achats dans le même centre commercial qu'elle. Elle avait aussi vu les circonstances de sa mort… pas clairement mais assez pour reconnaitre les horreurs qu'elle avait pu subir. Ce jour là, Mya avait vidé le contenu de son assiette du soir dans les toilettes….Elle n'en avait parlé à personne, même pas à son frère… Elle ne voulait pas qu'il la prenne pour une folle. Elle ne voulait pas l'embêter avec ça non plus.Mais aujourd'hui elle n'en pouvait plus, quitte à devoir aller voir un psy, il fallait que cela cesse.


	4. Obsession

**†Silent of Death†  
**Chapter 4: Obsession.

Elle se coucha dans le sofa serrant un des coussins de toutes ses forces dans ses bras, elle tremblait, et des gouttes de sueur perlait son visage. Le silence de la pièce ne faisait qu'accroitre son état de stress déjà à son paroxysme.

Elle ferma les yeux espérant de toutes son âme que son frère arrive et vite. Elle les rouvrit croyant entendre son frère rentrer, mais elle aperçu à la place une jeune femme aux cheveux blond et terne dont la bouche était couverte de sang dégoulinant légèrement. Son visage blafard n'exprimait aucune émotion sauf l'excitation… Celle d'une seule envie: tuer.Un poignard à la main dégoulinant tout autant de sang, celui de sa précédente victime dont le sang encore frais comblait insuffisamment sa soif de massacre elle n'était plus maitre d'elle même. Etait-ce un mirage? Impossible d'y répondre ni même de penser Elle ne pouvait que prier à présent…

La tueuse s'approchait lentement ne se privant pas de lâcher un rire sonore glaçant le sang de l'adolescente.

A présent elle pouvait sentir son souffle au creux de son cou. Ce qui la fit trembler d'avantage, elle senti cette fois la lame du poignard couper lentement son bras, des picotements puis ensuite la douleur lancinante de la plaie dégoulinante de son liquide vital que léchait la paranoïaque complètement possédée par son sang.Cette fois-ci s'était son tour… Après tout cela faisait maintenant une semaine qu'elle lui rôdait au tour… Il fallait qu'elle passe à l'acte à présent.

Elle sentit bientôt un bras la secouer puis une voix, elle ne savait pas si elle pouvait ouvrir les yeux mais celle si se fit plus prononcée, elle la connaissait elle appartenait à son frère. Elle était si loin…«Hyde…» Son murmure n'était même pas perceptible.

Elle ne parvenait pas à ouvrir les yeux, son cerveau ne lui répondait plus, comme-ci il était contrôlé par cette femme. Etait-elle seulement réel? Elle le paraissait en tout cas….Après s'être abreuvée suffisamment, la tortionnaire se releva et lui fit un sourire mesquin tout en lui assurant:

«Ce sera pour une autre fois, tu seras peut-être la troisième voir la dernière… Sache que ton sang est délicieux.»

Elle disparu emportant avec elle tout le décor irréaliste tandis que Mya parvint à retrouvé les fonctions de son cerveau.Elle ouvrit les yeux, elle suffoquait et transpirait tout en tremblant la première chose qu'elle vit fut son frère accroupi devant elle et paniqué.

«Mya! Est-ce que ça va? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé?» Dit-il affolé de voir tout ce sang couler de son bras.

La jeune fille encore sous le choc déversa à nouveau ses larmes.

«Ca va pas Hyde… Elle veut me tuer …» Dit-elle en parvenant à redresser pour prendre son tuteur dans les bras.

Elle avait besoin de le sentir contre lui de savoir qu'il était réel. Elle qui ne parvenait plus à voir le réel de l'irréel…

«Dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé!»«Je… Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer…»

Le jeune homme la serra dans ses bras pour la rassurer.

«Je suis là, Mya, calme toi »

«Tu ne me laisseras plus seule?» Dit-elle en sanglotant.

«Non…»

Il la lâcha et se releva.

«Où est-ce que tu vas?»

«Chercher la trousse de soin pour ton bras, j'arrive…»

L'adolescente semblait de nouveau paniquée et s'accrocha au bras de son tuteur.

«Ne me laisse pas seule! Elle pourrait revenir» Dit-elle en murmurant.

Il la regarda un moment de qui voulait-elle parler? Cela faisait deux fois qu'elle parlait de «elle». Il la prit par la main et l'invita à le suivre.

«De qui tu parle?» Lui dit-il tout en traversant le couloir menant à la salle d'eau.

Mya semblait à nouveau plongée dans un état second. Elle fixait la main de son frère avec insistance. Voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas il entreprit de l'assoir sur la baignoire et de s'accroupir face à elle.

«Mya, de qui parle tu?» Reposa t'il en la regardant dans les yeux.

La jeune fille qui regardait dans le vague ouvrit la bouche. Elle dû s'y reprendre plusieurs fois avant de pouvoir énoncé un mot.Durant ce temps l'ainé soignait sa sœur tout en tentant de maitrisé ses émotions, il ne supportait pas de voir sa sœur dans cet état.

«Elle… Elle est… C'est elle qui m'a fait ça» Murmura t'elle en montrant la plaie béante.

.Le jeune homme déglutit. Il ne comprenait pas grand-chose à la détresse de sa sœur, il se sentait impuissant. Etait-ce une de ses amies furieuse qui lui aurait fait «payer» une erreur? Non, ç ne collait pas…. Elle ne serait pas aussi tétanisée…

«Mya, est-ce que tu sais par où est-elle partie?» Dit-il en prenant ses mains dansles siennes.

La jeune fille laissa à nouveau couler ses larmes tout en regardant son frère désespérée.

«Je ne sais pas… Je ne sais même pas si elle existe vraiment… Ca fait une semaine que je ne cesse de voir des choses horribles et «elle» est toujours là… Je ne parviens même plus à différencier le réelle de l'irréelle… Cette femme à la télévision… Je l'aie vue, j'ai vu sa mort… S'était comme ci j'y assistais C'est «elle» qui l'a tuée…»

Plus elle s'exprimait plus elle avait du mal à parler. Hyde l'arrêta comprenant qu'elle était à bout.

«Dis-moi juste à quoi elle ressemble.»

Une nouvelle fois, Mya, replongea dans ses douloureux souvenirs afin de reformer du mieux qu'elle pouvait le visage de cette psychopathe.

«Ses vêtement était noir. S'était une robe je crois comme dans les sectes… Elle avait de longs cheveux blonds… Son visage était fin… Je sais plus Hyde, j'ai peur…»

«Mya c'est très bien…Je vais appeler Riku…»

Elle ne répondit rien. Riku était flic, il pourrait faire quelque chose… Cependant elle avait tout de même cette peur qui persistait. Elle ne savait toujours pas si son imagination ne lui faisait pas voir toutes ses choses… Peut-être était-elle perturbée au point de devoir bientôt interné un hôpital psychiatrique… Qui sait…


	5. Riku

**†Silent of Death†****  
**Chapter 5 : Riku

Elle regardait d'un air absent son bras. A vrai dire elle était toujours plongée dans ses songe, elle l'était tellement qu'elle n'avait même pas remarqué qu'Hyde avait cessé les soins qu'il lui prodiguait quelque minute plutôt, pour téléphoner à son meilleur ami.  
Après deux sonneries celui-ci répondit. En entendant le brouhaha derrière, Hyde pouvait en conclure qu'il se trouvait dans un fastfood, ce qui se confirma lorsqu'il entendit la voix légèrement déformée par le trop plein d'aliment en bouche.

«Moui?»

«Riku, j'ai besoin de toi, viens toute suite.»

Il avait dit ça d'une voix ferme ne laissant aucun droit à une discussion quelconque. Riku savait qu'Hyde n'était pas du genre à se laisser aider facilement, il avait beaucoup de fierté. Lorsque qu'il l'appelait s'était qu'il était vraiment dans la «merde» et qu'il n'avait vraiment pas d'autre moyen de s'en sortir. Dans ces cas là, il n'avait d'autre choix que d'accepter.  
Il marqua un instant de silence étouffé par le bruit désagréable de la salle bondée du fastfood.

«J'arrive…»

Il raccrocha d'un «clap» pour boire le reste de son coca et s'en aller pour prendre la direction de l'appartement d'Hyde.

Durant ce temps, le jeune homme, lui, était retourné auprès de sa sœur dans la salle de bain. Celle-ci s'était levée et se fixait dans le miroir d'un regard vide d'émotion. Son visage était pâle et elle ne cessait de le touché, comme pour se rassuré de quelque chose.Hyde la regardait appuyé contre l'encadrement de porte. Il en avait mal au cœur. La voir dans cet état était l'une des pires choses que l'on pouvait lui faire endurer.

«Mya, qu'est-ce tu fais?»

La jeune fille sursauta à l'entente de la voix de son frère. Elle se tourna vers lui et baissa la tête, tandis que lui s'approcha pour reprendre ses soins. Il ne suffisait plus que de mettre une bande pharmaceutique. Une fois mise il l'emmena dans l'autre pièce afin qu'elle s'assoit.

«Je vais te préparer un chocolat chaud, tu veux?»

Elle inclina légèrement la tête en guise de réponse. Il lui fit alors un sourire bienveillant et se rendit derrière le mini bar pour préparer le fameux chocolat.Tout se passa dans un silence de mort, la jeune fille s'était recroquevillée sur elle-même tenant un coussin contre elle.  
C'est le moment que choisi Riku pour arriver. Quand il sonna la jeune fille sursauta, Hyde le laissa entré toujours dans le même silence pesant.  
L'invité ne tarda pas à demander des explications.

«Qu'est-ce qui ce passe?»

L'hôte ne répondit pas tout de suite, il regardait sa sœur, à vrai dire il ne savait pas comment expliquer les fait…

«Hyde…»Rappela Riku.

Il tourna alors la tête vers son ami.

«C'est Mya…»

L'étrange réponse sonnait faux, comme si il avait annoncé sa mort alors qu'elle était toujours là. Il était vrai qu'il ne la portait plus vraiment dans son cœur, mais il ne souhaitait pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose, et le fait de la voir aussi pâle lui avait fait malgré tout un pincement au cœur.  
Il prit place dans le canapé face à lui.

« Tu m'expliques?» Demanda-t-il d'un ton doucereux à la jeune fille qui n'avait pas bougé.

Celle-ci le regarda un moment essayant de déceler un soupçon de compassion dans ses paroles, ou si juste comme elle le pressentait il faisait ça pour son frère. Puis elle replongea sa tête dans ses genoux.

«Demande à Hyde…»

Durant ce temps le susnommé était reparti derrière le bar apporta le chocolat de sa sœur et s'assit juste à coté d'elle avant de prendre la parole.

«Fait un effort Mya»

«Mais tu ne sais pas ce que c'est toi!»

Riku commençait à trouver à la agaçante. Mais il n'en dit rien, il ne fallait pas qu'elle se renferme d'avantage…

«Nous voulons t'aider, mais si tu n'y mets pas du tiens on y arrivera jamais…» Dit alors le policier.

La jeune fille qui avait entreprit de se balancer de droite à gauche nerveusement, ce qui lui donnait un air de déséquilibrée, sembla réfléchir un instant avant de reprendre le récit des faits. Lorsqu'elle eut fini l'histoire devenait invraisemblable aux yeux de Riku.

«Hyde, tu peux comprendre que je ne peux pas croire quelque chose d'aussi irrationnel…»

«On a une preuve!» Répliqua vivement Hyde.

«Ecoutes, je suis flic, je ne peux pas admettre à une histoire aussi incroyable…»

«Regarde son bras…»

Le frère défit le morceau de tissu qui recouvrait la plaie et le montra à son ami sceptique la réaction se fit immédiate.

«Elle peut très bien s'être fait ça toute seule…»

Mya se renferma. Il ne la croyait pas, elle en était sur, il n'aura mit aucunement ses réprimandassions à son égard de coté. Et puis il avait raison… Qui pourrait croire à son histoire et en particulier un flic pourri nommé Riku…

«Tu crois vraiment qu'elle se fera ça?!»

«Pourquoi pas? La dernière fois elle voulait sauter du toit… »

Hyde soupira, il n'avait pas tort c'était même compréhensible, même lui au départ n'y croyait pas vraiment, mais quelque chose aussi infime soit-elle le poussait à la croire… Un sentiment quelconque inexprimable qu'on aurait pu décrire par le lien fraternel entre eux mais qui pourtant était une tout autre chose pour Hyde. C'était vrai pour des demi-frères et sœur il était très proche même encore plus depuis le tragique décès de leurs mère mais il savait qu'il n'y avait aucun rapport avec ce lien

«Tu ne peux donc rien faire…» Dit-il dans un soupir

«A priori non… Mais, je peux éventuellement faire des recherches sur une quelconque secte dans la région…»

«Merci»

«Ne me remercie pas, je ne te promets rien….»

Quelque minutes passèrent dans un silence mortuaire ou chacun se perdit dans ses songes, lorsqu'un certain objet particulièrement agaçant les ramena sur terre.

«On nous signal un vol à main armé on a besoin de vous…»

Le jeune homme qui avait déjà prit la radio ne laissa pas le temps de terminer

«Oui, j'arrive…»

Il remit son instrument dans son étui et se leva.

«Je vous laisse, je vous tiendrais au courant»

A ces mots, il prit la direction de la porte. Il fut rejoint par Hyde qui lui ouvrit la porte tout en le remerciant une dernière fois.  
Tandis que Mya buvait son chocolat à présent tiède.

**Note de l'auteur:** Je vous jure, je n'ais pas voulu bacler ce chapitre même s'il en a l'air T.T  
Désolée si jamais il y a une différence au niveau de l'écriture du premier paragraphe. Suite à un beug il s'était effacé et j'ai dû le rajouter de nouveau --'


End file.
